Bens Anthro Adventure
by Senketsu217
Summary: Ben is a trainer. He has a Lucario. They love each other and it gets lemony. Contains Lemon. Also has a story, and ill make a Harem out of it. All pokemon that get fucked are Anthro. Im bad at summaries but at least look in the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **So first of all, this is my first story ever. Also english is not my mothertongue, so feel free to correct me. Now some information so you understand the Story: It plays in a world, where many pokemon are Anthro (So pokemon with human assets – like Boobs). I wont write anything that contains Pokemon that are not Anthro, cause that would be bestiality. Pokemon that normally arent Human-like but still are wished to get banged will get a Anthro-form here. Also Pokephilia is allowed by the government in this story. The story will be a harem story and it will contain many lemons. If you have any with just tell me, im free to write almost anything (Gangbang, Lesbian, Anal, Herm/Shemale/Futa, even Golden showe, whatever you want. What i wont write about is Rape (real rape, not the one the victim enjoys), Scat (Shit and stuff) and other extreme fetishes, Loli (Im talking about underage loli. Not just flat girls – those are ok, but i wont do anything paedo).**

 **Also i will write at every chapter beginning if the chapter contains a lemon and what kind of Sex is in it)**

 **So if you have any wishes just contact me.**

 **Chapter 1 – I love you too, Ben (**

 **Lemon: Blowjob, Masturbating)**

It was raining. It was raining all day long. Since it was autumn it might be raining the next day too. But Ben wasnt concerned about the rain. He didnt really like rain, but neither did he dislike it. Laura, his Lucario, had a different opinion about rain, tho. She despised was cold and wet and it always took way too long to get her fur dry again. She was traveling with ben now since a long time, when they met before 4 years he was only 13 years old. She was alredy a Lucario back then, but a young one, she had just evolved after getting into a seroius fight with some other Pokemon. And long story short, he was the one who found her; he was lost in the woods and she was hurt, ao they helped each other out. She really had mistrusted him back then, always going to sleep after him and waking up before him. She chuckled. Now her feelings towards him were totally different; she loved him. But not as a friend, she really loved Ben; having wet dreams every few days about him. It all started when puberty hit her. Since she was an Anthro (A Pokemon that kinda looks like a Human), her puberty did not only change her mind but also her outer appearence; and in her case it changed really much. Over the years her breast grew bigger; she end up with having not only D cups but also a really nice ass. She had to admit that she wasnt thaat curvy, but her butt was still really nice.

"Bwong" - She walked into a Lantern. "Laura?!" Ben asked, chuckling but a bit concerned. "Everything is ok" she answered "I got a bit carried away in my thoughts. Whats our next destination, Ben?" "hmm..." Ben looked at his map.

They had just arrived in Hoenn, in Slateport City by ship (Thats the City in Southwest in Hoenn, the bigh one with the beach and the Museum), their order was just to get to Mauville City, where they would meet with a "Mr. R". "We will leave the city and take Route 111 to the north, to Mauville City" He told her. "Ill call a Taxi, since you hate the rain so much." "Thanks" she said.

It was alredy dark when they arrived at their destination. Mauville City was really a modern City, the way it was built underground was quite astonishing. And, as in any big modern city, there were Hookers all around. Since the `new` Pokephilia law was released 4 Years before, there were not only Human but also Anthro-Pokemon Prostitutes, which really suited him – he was a total Furry. Hell, he loved Anthros, especially his Lucario Laura; and the fast developement of her outer appearence in the last 2 years were giving him a reason to fap almost every day now.

His eyes remained on a really well endowed Lopunny; her short dress (Anthros Wear clothes in this World) didnt make it better. _'Those must be at least E cups'_ he thought to himself. "Ehem" Laura cleared her throat "How long will you keep staring at that Lopunny Bitch!?" she asked in a really jealous tone. His face turned red like a tomato "I ... uhm... i didnt stare at her, i... looked at.." Laura raised an eyebrow "You looked at what?" "at... the... uhm... I looked at that bike shop over there; that one bike looks really cool" he tried to save himself. "Like i believe that. Now lets find a Place to sleep, its late and i dont want you to check out every Hooker in this Town." He got red again.

After half an hour of searching they found a place to stay: "Motel Flurr", a quite old Motel in a sidestreet. They had only one room left; which was lucky since all the other Hotels and Motels were full because of the autumn holidays. The room was small, an ordinary hotel room with one big Bed (just big enough for 2 persons), a TV on the wall, one small table with 2 chairs and a small bathroom with a shower. The first thing she did was taking off her clothes, she stripped down to her underwear, her bra was for c cups and therefore too small, which resulted in her boobs being really much revealed. "What are you doing?" Ben asked, but not in an accusing tone. "My clothes are wet and those were the last clean ones i have, we have to go to a wash shop soon." Ben stared at her, slowly getting an erection and also getting a deep blush. To avoid that she saw it he went to the bathroom fast, telling her he had to shower. Well, he did shower, but also he masturbated. And it was a good fap, the images in his head were still fresh. Laura alredy went to the bed, waiting for him to finish his shower. She had plans with him for this night; they would have sex – if he wanted or not. Just the tought about it got her wet again, luckily she was still wet from the rain. But what got her horny even more was ben leaving the shower. He only had a towel around his waist, showing his well trained body. He stood 1.83 m (~6 foot) tall and had brown, short hair; also brown eyes. And he had a damn sexy body, oh yes; she tought about that so many times when masturbating. While he went to his backpack to get new boxers she alredy reached one hand under the blanket, down her body; teasing her now extremely wet and sensitive clit. But she held back, she had to wait till he was asleep. When he came to the bed it was time for step one of her plan; she new that he liked big boobs (she saw some of his porn on his laptop, and als´most everything was with big tits), so she unhooked her bra and took it off, while doing that she slightly wiggled her upper body, making her D cups jiggle, and it worked. She saw him getting a hard on in his boxers (he slept just in boxers).

With his boner getting bigger and bigger he hurried up getting under the blanked (they had just one, which both of them appreciated) so she wouldnt notice it, constantly staring at her huge jugs. Damn, his dick was now hard as steel, if he didnt put out the light she would notice it even through the blanket. Now lying there, facing away from her (so she wouldnt notice his erection) he thought to himself: _'Damn, if i dont jack off later this night i will get a wet dream and jizz in here; i cant let that happen. Ill have to wait for her to fall asleep'_

She howeverhad other plans for him. It was now time for step two of her seducing plan (what she didnt reall realize was, that she alredy had seduced him like no one ever), so she shoved her hand to his side, hungging him from behind. "Its cold" she said – her excuse. And she hugged him really tight, pressing her furry boobs against his back. Luckily she could draw in her chest spike; but it wouldnt really mak a big difference since her boobs were way bigger than the spike. She could feel how she got even more wet; she was as horny as never before. But she still had to wait. As long as he was awake he could resist, but the moment he slept in he would be all her. So she pretendet to sleep.

Just as he thought his boner might go down again she did something he had never imagined. He suddenly felt two extremely soft, huge orbs of flesh pressing against his back as she hugged him from behind. "Its cold" she whispered in his ear, but for him it was now rather really hot than cold. And damn, there was his boner again, maybe even harder than before. He wouldnt endure much longer; and luckily her breath rythmn got more and more regular, she mustve slept in alredy. So he freed himself as smooth as possible; she mustnt wake up, and made his way to the bathroom on tiptoes. As soon as he reached the door he started masturbating; not checking if he really didnt wake her up.

Well, he didnt wake her up; she was awake all the time. _'_ WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING NOW!?' Laura thought furiously (Yes, she tought it furiously, deal with it) _'WHY THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO THE TOILET NOW! HES DESTROYING ALL MY PLANS?'_ In her frustrated state she didnt notice the low moans and loud fap-sounds comimg from the bathroom; she was alredy overthinking her plan. 'Well...now that he foiled my plan theres no other way. I have to rape him. Its not really rape. Im sure hes ok with it, Im sure he wants it too. I hope he wants it too' – with that new tought in mind she left the bed and went to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw something she didnt expect but something she always hoped to see one day. She saw him furiously stroking his huge shaft – that was at least 25 cm (10'') long and maybe 6 or 7cm (2,5'') wide. She stared at the image for around 10 seconds (he had his eyes closed), making sure that it was real, and slowly walked towards him. Without thinking twice she took his ands, pushed them away and took half oh his dick directly into his mouth (she had seen this in his porn (and in her own porn that she sometimes watched too) and also had trained with cocumbers and bananas). Even tho she had trained getting her mouth full and deep throating with cocumbers before, she had to gag a bit. But she didnt care, since the object of her love tastet delishious; and while he got the scare of his life (even though a positive one) she worked in more and more of his delicious meat into her throat.

Ben didnt even notice that someone opened the bathroom door; he was way too occupied with stroking his shaft to notice anything. With closed eyes he was sitting in the toilet, trying as hard as possible to reach his climax (which wasnt easy, since he alredy had fapped shortly before when showering). While he got carried away more and more by his masturbation the next thing he noticed sraced him to hell, but only for a split second since it was an extremely good thing that felt extremely good too. He felt his dick getting enclosed by something extremely tight and wet; he couldnt believe his eyes as he opened them. It must have been a dream, this must be too good to be true. "Lau...ugh...ra?!" he asked surprised, panting and breathing heavily. The Lucario he had a crush on since over a year now was sitting on the ground right infront of him, taking in more and more of his think long dick. She looked straight into his eyes, trying to say something, what didnt work obviously cause her mouth was filled by his meat. She took his hands, placing one of them on the back of her head, indicating him to take the lead of the blowjob, the other hand was placed on one of her huge boobs. Ben immediately started to massagr her breast, pinching her nipple a bit. With his other hand he, against her expectation, didnt push her head more on his dick, forcing her to tale even more of his giant shaft down her throat, no, he started to caress her head, what made Laura almost climax. She really didnt expect that move, but it was one of the things she loved about him so much, that he cared so much about others.

It didnt take long till she felt his dick twitch and throb inside of her throat, not only that, but also his moans and grunts and his now pushing hand on her head made her know that he would cum in no time. He even tried to warn her, only getting out some "uugh..i..ugh...aah..cum..ahh". So she took his whole dick out of her mouth, only leaving the tip (that was still filling almost her whole mouth) inside, now swirling her tongoue around his glans, and using both of her hands to stroke his huge shaft. Three seconds later he came. The first shot filled her whole mouth; it tastet damn delicious, but the first shot wasnt the only one. A second one followed, filling her so far that she had to take the tip out of her mouth, and even thou she tried to swallow as fast as possible, much of the thick white substance spurted out of her mouth. The third shot covered almost her whole face (she could luckily close her eyes just in time) and the fourth one, which more poured out than squirted, dropped down on her breasts. She was quite shocked, no, amazed by the amount of cum, but what amazed her even more was the taste of it. It tastet so good that she not only had to swallow everything that was in her mouth, but also she licked up all that was on her tits and also used her fingers to get the white stuff from her face into her mouth, but unfortunately much of his cum got stuck on her, since she was kinda furry. She looked up to her crush, who blushed and looked a bit ashamed. "I...Im so sorry, I uhm..I didnt want to...cum all over...!" he stammered but he was cut off by her pressing her Lips onto his, pushing her tongue into his mouth and hugging him, pressing herself on him. After 2 minutes she released him, looking into his eyes and saying "Dont be sorry for it. I fucking love your cum and i wanted this now for so long." The next thing she said came with a guilty look and in a submissive tone "If someone should be ashamed its me...I...I dont know how i could do this...Without asking you.." - "But, Laura, I..." She hugged him "Im so sorry, Ben" Now it was his turn to push his lios on her, licking the inside of her mouth. "Im not mad, Laura. Not the slightest bit." He told her "To be serious i wanted this for so long too" He blushed "I love you, Laura. I love you so much" She kissed him again. "I love you too, Ben"

So this was my first chapter; this story will have a focus on lemons but i will tra to get a story you have any questions or wishes just ask. Im happy to get any of your wishes in the story.


End file.
